


Reasons to live

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider 555, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was because of him that she tried to live as a human being...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to live

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on drabble challenge #2, Role Model. Word count 300

_“I wanted to live... as a human.”_  
  
Takumi glanced towards Yuka as she finished talking. Both of them remained silent. He pondered over her words and he had to admit, it was a bit hard to believe. Ever since the time when he had known of the existence of Orphenochs, before the time he even knew that they were called as such; Takumi never met any other Orphenochs that would want to still live as humans and not attack them. He only ever met those who attacked humans, especially after he had become Faiz. The notion of the existence of other Orphenochs that were harmless and never attacking humans seemed... a bit alien.   
  
“Did you truly believe it? That humans and Orphenochs can coexist?”   
  
Yuka glanced at him unsure as to how to respond, before giving a shrug.   
  
“I’m not sure. But there was someone I respected who believed that it’s possible. And I believed him.”   
  
xxx  
  
As she walked back home, Osada Yuka heaved a sigh. Remembering her last conversation with Takumi, she thought about the man who she now regarded as a brother she never had. Before this, she never had someone that she truly respected. Her father, her stepmother and sister never cared really about her nor did anyone else. Being mistreated so often, she had always feared humans. At least, until she met him.   
  
Kiba-san never told her anything about his own past but he seemed to understand her feelings. Yuka could sense that Kiba-san had also been hurt in the past, yet he remained loving humans and vowed to protect them still. For reasons unexplained, she could not help but feel respect for him. Yuka started having faith that there were other humans as kind as Kiba-san. Because of that, she would follow his beliefs and live as human.   
  
Definitely, without a doubt.


End file.
